


Sugar, We're Going Down

by DoctorGleeWolf



Series: Sugar, We're going down [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diabetes, Diagnosis, F/M, Hospitals, M/M, Sick Stiles, protective friends, some couplings listed may not be in some works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorGleeWolf/pseuds/DoctorGleeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is diagnosed with diabetes and struggles to learn what that means for him and how he has to change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Sugar, We're Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303482) by [Ineczka007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineczka007/pseuds/Ineczka007)



> Hello all! I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy my story. Also I researched this a lot and I have 2 cousins with diabetes that I babysit often but I am still not an expert or an endocrinologist so I am doing my best.
> 
> Edit (August 18, 2013): Fixed a few errors on my part. Special thanks to HeartofCathedrals for all of the help! :)
> 
> Thanks!  
> Gussie :)

How was he supposed to know? He wasn’t, because no one in his family had had it. There was no one who he could blame this on, no one except his own treacherous body. So much had been going on he figured he had just been tired and not eating right. He never imagined it would be something like this. He was healthy and he was on the lacrosse team. It was just such a surprise. He never figured that he, Stiles Stilinski, had diabetes.

Apparently you don’t have to have someone who has diabetes in your family to develop it yourself. That’s what Stiles had learned. Unfortunately that meant he had to navigate something entirely new and a little bit scary. One wrong move and he could be sick, or worse.

But that’s jumping ahead a little bit let’s get back to the beginning and how he found out he was no longer going to be able to eat all the candy bars he wanted without serious consequences.

\---

Stiles was really just exhausted. All of the fighting with the alpha pack, school, his dad, and helping Scott mope was just purely exhausting for him. He figured that it hadn’t been any more than that. Of course he then attributed his new appetite to needing the extra energy.

So Stiles thought nothing of it when he was increasingly thirsty. Then, of course, he thought nothing of the fact that he was peeing more often as well. It all seemed so natural to him.

Stiles continued on like this for a few days, before he started noticing that he was losing weight and it was getting harder to breath during lacrosse practice. He became worried that there may be something wrong with him. Scott was noticing that Stiles was having trouble breathing. He even told Stiles that his breath smelled fruity. It finally came to a head when Stiles passed out at lacrosse practice a few days after Scott had told him about his breath.

Stiles woke up in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. “What happened?” Stiles grumbled wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“You fainted at lacrosse practice and wouldn’t wake up so they called the ambulance.” Stiles’ Dad (Sheriff John Stilinski) said from his side, startling Stiles.

“What? I don’t understand…” Stiles started but then trailed off. His Dad gave him a meaningful look.

“Did you get enough sleep last night? I know you’ve been tired lately. You keep pulling all nighters.” His Dad asked in his sternest voice.

“I went to bed early last night. I was too tired to even play Xbox with Scott.” Stiles replied, voice slurring slightly.

“His blood glucose is high, worryingly so.” One of the paramedics said, “Did you eat today Stiles?”

Stiles thought for a second, “Yeah, I was hungry all day so I ate a whole bunch.”

“That’s strange, you’re suspiciously high.” The paramedic said.

“What would cause something like this?” Stiles’ Dad asked.

“Well, I know of several things that could be causing it. I think this could be hyperglycemia, which could mean many things. Most of which you really won’t like the answer.” The paramedic tried to smile reassuringly at Stiles, but somehow he didn’t feel all that comforted.

\---

When they got to the hospital the doctor told stiles they needed to do some tests, especially after speaking with the paramedic. It was relatively quick, the tests that they were having him do. Then Stiles and his Dad sat in the room and waited for the doctor to return and tell them the verdict. Stiles kept fidgeting.

“Stiles no matter what it is we’ll get through this. You’ll be fine. You are a strong young man.” The sheriff told his son.

“I’m just scared it’s going to be something terrible, like a brain tumor the size of a baseball wrapped around my memory center or something equally as horrifying.” Stiles worried.

“We’ll figure it out son. It will be alright.” He attempted to reassure him.

Stiles snorted in derision and continued fidgeting while they waited. It took quite a while for the doctor to return. When the Doctor did return he was looking at his charts and flipping pages when he came in.

“Alright Mr. Stilinski, I have news for you.” The doctor said as he glanced at his pages again before looking up. “It looks like you have diabetes, type 1. This means that your pancreas no longer produces any insulin. Although for the next year or so you are going to go through a stage called the honeymoon period where the pancreas will release the last of its stored up insulin. That means that we are going to have to teach you about monitoring you blood glucose levels and administering insulin for yourself.”

Stiles looked shocked, “No one in our family even has diabetes! And did you say administering my own insulin because I have a thing with needles, where we don’t interact like… at all.”

The doctor sighs, “Well with type 1 diabetes your genes must have a predisposition for the condition, and then something triggers it in you.”

“So what does this mean for us Doc?” The sheriff one arm across his chest the other raised with his hand at his mouth.

“It means that he will need to find an endocrinologist to monitor your health. You will have to administer your own insulin based on carbohydrate intake and activity. As long as he checks his blood glucose often and sticks to the normal schedule most diabetics use at first he should be able to live a relatively normal life.” The doctor said with a smile.

“Is there an endocrinologist here that we can set up appointments with?” The sheriff asked as his son sat in silence for once.

“Luckily I am the endocrinologist. The paramedics called it in and I wanted to make sure you were getting the help you need. I’m going to have to get you supplies to hold you over until you can get to the pharmacy for things.” He pulled a few papers off of the charts he had and handed them to Stiles and his Dad. “This is some basic information for you. Read it over and we can discuss it when I get back. I think we’re going to keep you overnight Mr. Stilinski, to monitor you and start the base readings we will need to get your started. Sheriff we can set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon where we can discuss in more detail his condition and any questions you two may have.” The doctor smiled and made his way out of the room.

Both men sat in silence as they read the materials they had been given. They read silently until there was another knock at the door. They both looked up to see Melissa standing in the doorway looking hesitant.

“I heard you had been admitted and I just wanted to see how you were doing.” She edged into the room.

“Thank you, Melissa. We just heard some very hard news.” The Sheriff said.

“I know. I’m so sorry Stiles.” She said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, “But, this is something that you can live with comfortably. You will be okay you just have to get past the shock.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks Melissa. I have a favor to ask.” Stiles said.

“Anything Sweetheart.” She responded.

“Don’t tell Scott. I want to tell him on my own time.” Stiles smiled softly, “I know he’ll freak about it.”

“Sure honey. You know he won’t think any less of you? You two have been friends for too long.” Melissa says quietly, “Well, I’m going to get back to work. I’ll come check on you in a little bit.”

“See you Melissa.” The Sheriff says.

The doctor returns shortly after that with a blood glucose meter, some testing strips, some alcohol swabs, and a temporary lancing device. “Alright, well, I’m going to show you how to test your own blood glucose. As I said we will discuss more in depth tomorrow but right now I want to tell you that as you should have read a safe blood glucose, or blood sugar, is anywhere from 70 to 130 on the meter.

“So first you should wash your hands, then you should put the test strip into the meter because it takes just a moment to ready itself then you should ready your lancing device. Finally you should swab your finger and prick it with the lancing device.” As he says the last two instructions he takes Stiles’ finger and demonstrates on him. Stiles lets out a little pained exclamation, “Then you squeeze just enough blood out before you take the meter and catch the drop on the strip.” He does the last two steps and waits for the meter to give him a reading. “It says you are at 479, which is way over the number we would like you at. So I am going to get a nurse in here to get you some insulin to bring that number down.”

Stiles was utterly confused. The doctor made him try taking his own reading with the meter. Then he had the nurse get him the insulin like he had been saying. Told him that he should try taking another reading in about an hour and see what it was.

Stiles was shocked and his mind was reeling as he attempted to wade through the information he had just been given. His father was reading the new information he had been given by the doctor, most of which was about t things he would need and could be covered by insurance.

“Stiles,” The sheriff was smiling slightly at Stiles’ startled look, “It’s been about an hour. Do you want to try testing yourself?” Stiles nodded.

He got up and went to wash his hands. He then set up what he needed and wiped his finger before poking himself and gathering the blood on a strip. After a few moments it told him he was 154.

“See Stiles, that wasn’t so bad.” John reassured his son patting his back, “We will get through this. It’ll be fine.”

“Yeah dad… We will.” Stiles smiled back, looping an arm around his Dad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first work in this series. Should I continue? I really like this topic and I love writing poor Stiles with it. So any comments are encouraged and amazing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Gussie :)


End file.
